Christmas Miracle
by sammywammy1120
Summary: A short little Christmas story. This follows my other story I Think I'm Fallin' For You. If you haven't read it I suggest you read it before reading this. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

I'm so fat. When did I get so big? Why did I let myself get so big? I poke my stomach a few times and then look over at Santana who's fast asleep next to me. This is all her fault. Do you hear me? This is all your fault, you did this to me I mental yell at her. You made me fat. I grab my pillow at throw it at Santana's head.

"What the…" I watch her wake up in panic. "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

"I'm fat and you're the reason why" I tell her and I can see the confusion on her face.

"What?"

"You made me fat. I'm fat" I pout and she lets out a small laugh. "You think my fatness is funny? Do you have some weird whale fetish?"

"Rach you're not fat and you don't look like a whale" She tells me still laughing.

"Stop laughing and look at me. Look at this" I start poking my stomach again. "Fat, fat, fat"

"If you keep poking your stomach like that the baby is going to think its name is fat" My eyes go wide. I didn't even think of that.

"Oh my god, no, no baby that's not your name" I say to my stomach. "Baby" I start pushing my stomach in different spots until I feel movement. "Fat is not your name okay. I'm sorry I was saying that"

"Not even born yet and your already making him or her have body issues" I glare at Santana. "Kidding" She gives me a wide smile but I just roll my eyes at her. "Can we please go back to sleep now?"

"I can't sleep" I tell her with a sigh. "Doesn't matter how I position myself I'm just too fat to sleep"

"You're not fat. You have a baby inside of you. My baby" Santana moves closer and kisses my stomach. "Just hang in there a little longer. We only have a week left to go"

"I wish the baby would come out now. Can that be my Christmas wish? Can you please make that happen?"

"You wished for the baby to come out for Hanukkah and it didn't happen so what makes you think the baby will come out for Christmas?"

"I don't know. It will be my Christmas miracle if she or he does"

"Look at the clock" I turn and see the clock and it says 5:35 am. "It's already Christmas and the baby isn't here" I sigh. "Just one more week okay. Just one more week and we'll have our baby and we'll get to see if it's a boy or girl" Santana starts rubbing my stomach and oddly enough it's soothing and before I know it I can feel myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Christmas bitches wake up" My eyes shoot open and I see Sara in the doorway with a Santa hat on her head. "Get up, get up, get up"

"I swear if you don't get out, get out, get out I'm going to pound your face in the ground" Santana snaps. She's not a morning person.

"You know any other day I would say bring it on but it's Christmas so stop being such a Grinch and both of you get your asses downstairs I want to open presents" Sara leaves and I can hear her singing at the top of her lungs.

"Why did you have to stay friends with someone so annoying?" Santana mumbles in her pillow. "And I thought we changed the locks on the doors so she couldn't get in anymore"

"I…might have…given her…another key" I say and I can hear Santana groan in the pillow.

"Aunite Rachel, Uncle Santos it's Christmas" Santana lifts her head and I let out a small giggle.

"Jacob sweetie it's Auntie Santana not Uncle Santos" I try explaining to Jacob.

"Nu uh mommy says her names is Uncle Santos" I hear Santana groan again in her pillow and I just smile.

"Come here Jacob" I call to him and pat the bed but he shakes his head no. "Come here" He shakes his head again. "Why not?" Jacob points to Santana which is odd because he loves Santana.

"What's wrong J" Santana asks him while she sits up in bed.

"Mommy says yous the Grinch and will take away my pwesnts if I get too close" I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"SARA!" Santana yells as she gets out of bed and races out the room.

"Come here Jacob" Jacob comes to me and quickly kisses my stomach.

"Hi baby Merry Cwismas" I smile at his cuteness.

"You know Jacob you're Auntie Santana isn't going to take away your presents"

"She isn't?"

"Nope in fact she bought you a ton of presents but you have to call her Auntie Santana and not Uncle Santos"

"Okay" Jacobs face lights up and all I can think about is how pretty soon I'll get to see my own babies face light up the same way Jacob's does.

"Come on let's go see what your mommy and Auntie are doing" I roll myself out of bed literally roll myself out of the bed and head down the hall with Jacob. At first I don't hear anything which is very concerning. There's no way those two are just sitting with each other having a nice conversation but then I hear it. I hear Sara yelling but why is it a muffled yell?

"Santana you ass open the door" I roll my eyes when I realize Santana locked Sara out of the house.

"San where are you?" I call out and I hear her say the living room. I walk over to her and see her laid back on the couch reading a magazine.

"I think there's someone at the door" She tells me as she gives me her famous smirk. I tilt my head to the side and she laughs.

"SANTANA!" My head turns in the direction of the door and I quickly walk over to it. Once it's open I see Sara shivering in place. "I'm going to beat her down" She tells me and I gesture for her to come in.

"Mommy what you doing outsides it's cold out deer"

"Ask your uncle" I frown. So much for getting him to call her Aunt.

"Can we not fight today please? Can we celebrate a holiday without the fighting for once? I don't want a repeat of Hanukkah"

"Blame Santana for the fire" Sara says and I sigh because I know this is going to start an argument.

"Blame me?" See I knew it. Here comes Santana. "I wasn't the one who thought it would be funny to yell spider really loud while I was lighting the candle"

"Whose fault is it for being scared of spiders? I mean grow up women even J isn't afraid of Spiders" Sara tells Santana who makes that cute little anger face of hers.

"Guys please don't start" I say but it's clear that they don't hear me or they're choosing not to hear me because the arguing is getting louder and louder. "Guys" Oww my stomach. I hunch over a bit in pain. Why does it hurt so much? "Guys" I say trying to get their attention but it's not working. "Guys owww" This doesn't feel right. Something's wrong.

"Eww Auntie Rachel peed her pants" The arguing comes to a complete stop and I look at Jacob whose pointing at me and then I look down at the ground. Gross! I didn't even know I had to pee.

"Oh my god Rae your water broke" I look at Sara who has a big smile on her face.

"Water? Oww" I grab my stomach again in pain. "San" Santana comes rushing to my side.

"I got you Rach, Sara go start the car"

"On it. Come on Jacob"

"I changed my mind about this baby" I say in pain and Santana just smiles at me.

"It's a little late for that" The car horn honks. "Come on that's our cue. Let's go have a baby"


	3. Chapter 3

"Get this baby out of me, get this baby out of me, GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME" I scream in pain.

"It will be all over soon Rach hang in there" I grab Santana by her shirt.

"Listen you; you do not get to tell me to hang in there. You're not the one about to deliver something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon"

"Whoa there killer" I let Santana go and see Sara by the doorway. "And I thought I was an evil witch during child birth"

"Are you trying to annoy me because it's working" I snap. I'm not in the mood.

"Get out of here loser. Go sit in the waiting room with Puck" I look at Santana and can't help but be annoyed with her too.

"Why don't you both go wait in the waiting room" I hunch over in pain. Another painful contraction.

"Breathe Rach, just breathe" I hear Santana tell me. "In and out, in and out"

"How's everything going in here?" I continue to breathe in and out as I stare down my doctor. How is everything going? Does she not see the pain I'm in? How can she smile at me like that? I want to rip her face off.

"Fine…everything is... dandy" I tell her sarcastically once my contraction goes away and she just smiles at me again. I swear if she smiles at me one more time I'm going to jump out of this bed…

"Rach"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thought.

"Did you hear what the doctor said?" I look at Santana and then back at the doctor.

"I said it's time. Let's meet your baby" I shake my head no.

"I'm…I'm not ready"

"You were just screaming to get the baby out of you I think you're ready" I look at Santana and she smiles at me. "You're ready" She tells me and then kisses my lips.

"You guys make me sick. Now hurry and push I want to meet my niece or nephew" Sara says as she leaves the room.

"Okay Rachel on my count we're going to start to push" I grab Santana's hand whisper an I love you and when the doctor says go I start to push.


	4. Chapter 4

I've never been in love with someone so much in my life. How is it possible for this tiny person to make me feel so much love?

"You're perfect" I whisper in my loves ear. "Perfect"

"Hey" I look over at the door and see Sara. I wave for her to come in and she slowly makes her way over.

"Remember when you told me that you didn't know you could love something so much until you held Jacob in your arms" Sara nods her head. "I know exactly how you feel now" She smiles at me and softly places a kiss on my loves head. "Where's San?"

"She's on the phone with her mom and your dads said they will be here as soon as they can" I nod. "You're a mom Rae"

"I know"

"Welcome to the M.I.L.F. club. As president it's my duty to official initiate you in" She wiggles her eyebrows and I roll my eyes.

"Touch her and you're dead" We both turn our heads and see Santana coming in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Sara replies. "So have you both decided on a name yet?" I look at Santana who just looks at me and shrugs her shoulders.

"We had names picked out but…" I look down at my loves face and smile. "None of them seem to fit now that we've officially met"

"It will come to you but it is Christmas so how about something original like Candy Cane or Reindeer"

"You freak I'm not naming my kid Candy Cane or Reindeer" Santana tells Sara and I just laugh.

"I like the Christmas theme though" I tell them both. "Maybe we can think of something that has to do with Christmas"

"How about Christmas and Hanukkah to be fair" Santana says and I nod my head in agreement. That's actually a really good idea.

"Okay where's my grand baby" All three of us look up and see Santana's mother. She throws her purse on the nearby chair and practically runs to me. "Give me" She takes my baby out of my arms and I open my mouth to protest but Santana looks at me and shakes her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She whispers in my ear.

"Mi bebé hermoso. Soy tu abuela" Mrs. Lopez looks back over at us and just smiles. "Name, what's this angel's name"

"We don't know yet mama"

"We want something that represents Christmas and Hanukkah though" I tell Mrs. Lopez.

"Natalia" Mrs. Lopez says. "It means Christmas day" I look at Santana and Santana looks at me. "What do you think? Do you like Natalia little angel of mine?" Mrs. Lopez says looking at the baby and she coos.

"Laila" I turn and look at Sara. "If her first name is Natalia her middle name should be Laila" Sara gives me a lopsided smile and I do the same back.

"We need to call your father" Mrs. Lopez's says to Santana as she gets up and hands me back Natalia.

"I'll be right back" Santana tells me as she kisses my lips and heads outside with her mom.

"I can't use Laila" I tell Sara once they leave the room.

"Yes you can. You picked that name out in High School. It's what you always wanted to name your future baby girl"

"But that was when we…"

"That doesn't matter. You like that name and it means night. So there's your holiday baby name. Natalia Laila…"

"Lopez" I finish Sara's sentence.

"Poor kid" She says with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask one more time. I just don't feel right using a name we picked out together.

"I'm positive. Please use the name"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know. I better get going though. I have to put Puck down for his nap"

"Don't you mean Jacob?"

"Oh right him too" I just laugh. "I'm glad she's finally here Rae" Sara kisses Natalia on the forehead and then pecks me on the lips. "Call you later" As Sara moves I see Santana standing in the doorway. The two exchange head nods as Sara leaves the room.

"It was nothing just so you know"

"I know" Santana tells me calmly.

"I mean it was something but it's not what you think" Santana just laughs.

"I know Rach and its okay. You two clearly had a moment and not the kind of moment where I should be worried about" I just smile at her. "But if she touches you again I'm kicking her ass"

"Language" Santana rolls her eyes at me.

"So Natalia Laila?" I nod my head. "I like it" Santana comes over and strokes our baby girls face. "Guess you got your Christmas miracle after all huh?"

"Miracle?"

"This morning, you wished the baby would come out and you said if she did it would be your Christmas miracle"

"I did didn't I"

"I have to say this has been the best Christmas I ever had. I have you and my baby girl"

"It's been a Christmas to remember. I love San"

"I love you too Rach"


End file.
